


Solo Per Loro [1912]

by Vespertilla



Series: Magical Husbands AU [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Past Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Student Newt Scamander, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, Young Newt Scamander
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespertilla/pseuds/Vespertilla
Summary: Ci sono cose che Newt non può condividere con i suoi due mentori...
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander, Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander, Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander
Series: Magical Husbands AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775
Kudos: 15





	Solo Per Loro [1912]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtalantaFugiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtalantaFugiens/gifts).



> One-shot scritta per il [Magical Husbands AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775) (vedi descrizione della serie e [Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317433) per info)

L’arrivo di Grindelwald viene annunciato dal suono secco e quasi elettrico delle suole dei suoi stivali.

Newt rialza la testa di scatto e punta gli occhi sgranati verso l’ingresso della camera da letto.

Si sente sempre un po’ in colpa a passare del tempo da solo con il professor… il _Vicepreside_ Dumbledore. Non sta facendo niente di… “Male” non è la parola giusta. _Il sesso_ – ha imparato negli ultimi mesi – non è affatto “male”. È bello. Molto.

Inizia ad arrossire e si passa rapidamente la lingua sulle labbra carnose, avvertendo un peso caldo e piacevole alla bocca dello stomaco.

È strano, ma è proprio perché non sta facendo niente di… beh, sessuale al momento che si sente in colpa. Il professor… il _Vicepreside_ Dumbledore ha la febbre alta e respira a fatica e lui voleva solo…

Newt deglutisce. Voleva essergli di supporto, di aiuto. In qualche modo. Anche se la magia di guarigione non è proprio il suo cavallo di battaglia.

Ma quel momento è così intimo. Lui e Dumbledore vicini, nel grande e comodo letto, a sussurrare di niente, mentre la luce rossastra della sera si riversa attraverso i vetri a piombo. E l’uomo, il suo professore, _Albus_ è così…

Esposto. _Vulnerabile_ , ecco.

Più di quando sono nudi insieme. In un modo che Newt non riuscirebbe a spiegare nemmeno se lo volesse.

E lo sguardo del _Preside_ Grindewald sembra volergli dire che _quel_ genere di intimità non è… ( _ammesso_ ) gradito.

Gellert si ferma a pochi passi dal baldacchino dai leggeri drappi trasparenti, e trapassa Newt con il suo unico, sorprendente iride d’argento.

Lui balza subito giù dal materasso, ingobbisce le spalle e, senza rendersene conto, trattiene il respiro.

“Che ci fai qui, piccolo Scamander?” chiede l’uomo in tono neutro, tenendo le mani cariche di anelli lungo le cosce sottili.

“E-ecco…” balbetta Newt, fissandogli la punta delle scarpe con insistenza, irrigidendosi ancora di più.

“Mi teneva compagnia,” risponde Dumbledore serafico dal letto. “Mi sono ammalato, Gellert e non ho potuto tenere lezione questa mattina. Sai che Newt conosce un’intera famiglia di asticelli? Ha davvero un talento eccezionale con le creature magiche-”

Newt si azzarda a far guizzare gli occhi verso l’alto e vede le severe sopracciglia bionde di Grindelwald inarcarsi un poco. Nella sua mente gli pare quasi di sentire un basso e ironico: _Davvero?_ Ma dubita che quell’obiezione riguardi le sue frequentazioni con gli asticelli.

Il Preside infila una mano nella tasca della giacca ed estrae il sottile astuccio d’argento in cui conserva i suoi sigarilli.

Un vago e inebriante sentore di tabacco – almeno, Newt _crede_ che sia tabacco, ma non ne è del tutto certo – e spezie gli arriva alle narici, mandandogli un brivido in tutto il corpo.

Il peso che avverte allo stomaco si fa ancora più caldo e più piacevole. Si liquefa come melassa, iniziando a scivolare in lunghi e lenti rivoli verso il suo bassoventre.

Newt riabbassa gli occhi di scatto. Le guance gli bruciano talmente tanto che ha quasi iniziato a lacrimare.

Grindelwald si passa una mano tra i capelli così biondi da sembrare bianchi e poi, con la mano libera, fa un gesto in direzione della porta. “Bene. Va’ pure.”

Newt annuisce ripetutamente e, tenendo gli occhi incollati al pavimento e la testa incassata tra le spalle, schizza rapido fuori dalla porta.

“Ti ringrazio, Newt,” la voce di Dumbledore risuona alle sue spalle, un attimo prima che lui chiuda la porta. “Vedrai che domani starò molto meglio.”

* * *

“Malato?” domanda Gellert mentre si avvicina al letto, rigirando tra le dita l’astuccio d’argento.

“Raffreddore.” Risponde Albus in tono soffice. Ha il sorriso un po’ spento e i suoi occhi, di solito di un azzurro brillante, sembrano appannati.

“Un miserabile raffreddore,” replica l’altro. “Come un _babbano_ qualunque.” Fa per aprire l’astuccio ed estrarre un sigarillo, ma poi pare ripensarci. Richiude la scatolina con uno scatto secco e se la lascia scivolare di nuovo in tasca.

“ _Grazie_.” Mormora Albus.

Gellert si siede sul bordo del detto e, con la punta del dito, scosta un ricciolo rosso dalla fronte dell’altro uomo, tracciandogli una delicata linea attraverso la fronte.

Albus abbassa del tutto le palpebre e piega la testa, per inseguire quella carezza…

* * *

Newt tiene le iridi grigio-verdi incollate all’occhio magico che mette in comunicazione la stanza dedicata agli ospiti – quella che occupa occasionalmente – con la camera da letto di Dumbledore. Si è afferrato la stoffa dell’uniforme all’altezza dello stomaco e la stringe forte tra le dita. Quelle parole, quei gesti, quegli sguardi tra i due… li sente tutti lì. Gli bruciano nello stomaco. Gli fanno battere forte il cuore. Rendono il suo respiro affannoso come… come per un raffreddore.

Grindelwald volta lentamente la testa nella sua direzione ( _come se sapesse perfettamente che lui è lì_ ) e, con un gesto secco, simile a quello con cui lo ha congedato prima, fa svanire lo spioncino dalla parete.

Con un sospiro affannoso e tremante, subito Newt si affretta a voltare spalle al muro. Si lascia cadere seduto sul letto, continuando a stringere forte la stoffa dell’uniforme. Tra le sue gambe è scoppiato un incendio.

Può averli. I due _Presidi_ della scuola di magia. Lo hanno scelto. Gli danno piacere in modi che lui non immaginava possibili.

Ma… certe… cose. Quell’intimità. Quei momenti in cui entrambi sono così… vulnerabili, vicini. Così _belli_. Quei momenti, purtroppo, non sono per lui. Appartengono soltanto a loro.


End file.
